


i'll keep my plans close to my chest, i'll wait here + see which way the wind will blow

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work, yeet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: "why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? // why do you write like it's going out of style? write day + night like it's going out of style? // how do you write like you're running out of time? write day + night like you're running out of time? // are you running out of time? ////how do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?how do you write like you need it to survive?how do you write every second you're alive?"i meant to keep this at 100 words, especially considering that i want to read it to him.//// this might or might not be used when i ask out my crush (this week? next week? whenever i get the nerve to do that heinous act)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "my dearest, (with a comma after dearest)"

♡

je peux te voir avec les deux yeux fermés.

when i put my head down in eighth period, you were all that i could think about. i couldn't focus on the literacy lessions + des requins (which i can't decide if they go into things that would faster bite than love) + it feels a little nice to be distracted by something like this. it's definitely on a higher scale of importance than the minute things i tend to get distracted by. i was thinking about how you said that you like heavy downpour, + it reminds me of how you make me feel. it's like when you're outside right before a storm, + it's super windy, the thunder miles away shakes your ribcage, you think you hear tornado sirens but it's not even raining + you don't want to go inside yet. that's how i feel when i get a crush on people, + it's not often. i fell for you effortlessly (oddly) + i can't explain why you feel so right, like singing a fast part of a favourite song for the first time, something like that.

you are shattering in reverse, you are blooming. i get that february's supposed to be blushed, + i get tired of all of the red (+ red + red + red) but it's the colour of compassion + love so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if i could get you to see some red in me. i'm afraid that i'm trying to court you with something less than my best of abilities to write, but i hope that it will still mean something. you built a little barrier when i first told you that i had wanted to write something for you, but nonetheless if you don't open at the close, i'll build something for you with words anyways. i'm an active believer in blowing eyelashes/dandelions + praying for something, but i know that even though lately all i've been doing is wishing to be with you, i can't make that happen unless i make this happen. 

so i'm writing this tonight, i'll practice it tomorrow, i'll second guess + overthrow + if i'm being honest, you might not hear these words on wednesday, or thursday, or friday. i'll pack up a good amount of my pride + confidence, i'll put it right next to my impulsive behaviours + i'll write your name in big, bold letters. i'll move rome from my fingers to my tongue + hopefully it will come out exactly the way i practiced in front of the mirror.

you should know that you have fireflies in your brain + in the way you talk to me, a plethora of beating hearts + twinkling stars, moving constellations that i hope i'll get to hold. you should also know that "plethora" is one of my word wall words, which i clutched turning in. + speaking of stars, as cheesy as it sounds, i'd give to be underneath them with you, looking at a ceiling not of this earth. 

(this is where i nonchalantly pretend to cough to serve in place of a transition sentence)

i pinky promise that you won't brush hands with a broken promise. i'll write it down in whatever colour fits the situation, i'll write the timestamp + the date, i'll tuck it away in my bookshelf + in my mind + i'll keep them for as long as you'd like. 

[i would love to love you, so please give me that chance.] <\-- [author's note: i definitely will not be saying that out loud to him, or writing it on the physical copy of this i'd like to give him because i'd die of embarrassment]

i highly doubt you didn't see this coming, + my brother jokingly told me that i wasn't dropping hints but instead i was mimicking flight line marshallers, but i'd like to know if you would be cool with being my boyfriend. 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> THE ISSUE ON THE TABLE:  
> FRANCE IS ON THE VERGE OF WAR WITH ENGLAND,


End file.
